The field of the invention is in the solar cell art. Gallium arsenide solar cells of various types have previously been fabricated. Generally, the prior art cells have been expensive to produce and have had a relatively high series resistance characteristic that has seriously limited their efficiency and performance. A P+ window has also previously been required over the top of the cell. Examples of the prior art relating to GaAs polar cells, vertical junction cells, and GaAs fabrication methods may readily be found in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,675,026 to patentee J. M. Woodall; 3,690,953 to patentee J. F. Wise, 3,969,746 to patentees D. L. Kendall et al; and 3,500,135 and 3,765,956 to patentee C. H. Li.